T'au Empire
The Tau (Imperial binomial classification: Tau tau), known in their own language as the T'au, are a young, humanoid and technologically-advanced intelligent race native to the Eastern Fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy who are fighting to expand their interstellar empire and extend a philosophical concept they call the "Greater Good" (Tau'va in the Tau Lexicon) to all the intelligent species of the galaxy. The Tau claim to be a peaceful race when possible, asking if others will join their cause voluntarily instead of fighting against them. However, if their peaceful overtures are refused, the Tau may well decide to conquer a planet and add it to their growing interstellar empire for the Greater Good, searing the flesh from the bones of anyone who stands against their benign intentions. Tau society is divided into a number of castes, each responsible for managing a specific aspect of their society. The Tau's central motivating ideal is that everyone in their empire regardless of their species will work for the collective betterment of everyone else, an almost mystical philosophy they call the Greater Good. The Tau are the central figures of the T'au Empire, an interstellar polity which is composed of several different intelligent species, primarily the Kroot of Pech, the Vespids of the world of Vespid and the nomadic Nicassar, though there are now several human Tau Septs derived from conquered Imperial humans or humans who voluntarily joined the T'au Empire because they were impressed by the concept of the Greater Good. These people are known as Gue'vesa in the Tau Lexicon and they are considered amongst the most vile of Traitors and Hereticswithin the Imperium of Man. The Tau are a relatively young race (it has been only 6,000 Terran years since Imperial Inquisitors first noted that the Tau had only just mastered fire and the wheel), and they have evolved rapidly over the past few millennia. Unlike other young intelligent races of the galaxy, the Tau have made remarkable leaps in technology and now represent a real threat to Imperial domination in their region of the galaxy. Inventory * Gue'vesa * Galgs * Demiurg * Tarellian Dog-Soldier * Kroot Warrior * Fire Warrior * Pathfinder * Vespid Stingwings * Shas'vre Bodyguard * Tau Commander A Demiurg Miner and his Automatons.jpg|A Demiurg Miner and his Automatons Tarellian Dog-Soldiers.JPG|Tarellian Dog-Soldier Kroot Warrior.png|Kroot Warrior Kroot Shaper.jpg|Kroot Shaper Kroothound.jpg|Kroot Hound A group of Krootox and their Kroot riders.jpg|Krootox A_Kroot_and_Knarloc.jpg|Great Knarloc Vespid_warriors.jpg|Vespid Warriors Human Helpers.jpg|Gue'vesa T'au Air Caste Courier.jpg|T'au Air Caste Courier T'au Air Caste Pilot.jpg|T'au Air Caste Pilot Earth Caste engineers.jpg|Earth Caste engineers TauWaterCasteAmbassador.jpg|diplomat of the T'au Water Caste T'au Ethereal.jpg|T'au Ethereal Ta'u Fire Warrior.png|Ta'u Fire Warrior Fire Caste Warrior.jpg|Fire Caste Warrior Pathfinder (T'au).jpg|Pathfinder Vior'la_Pathfinder.png|Vior'la Pathfinder Tau Firesight Marksman.jpg|Tau Firesight Marksman Cadre Fireblade.jpg|Cadre Fireblade Sub-Commander Darkstrider.png|Sub-Commander Darkstrider Commander Shadowsun.jpg|Commander Shadowsun Commander Farsight.jpg|Commander Farsight Ethereal Supreme.jpg|Ethereal Supreme Battlesuits * XV8 Crisis Battlesuit * XV8-05 Enforcer Crisis Battlesuit * XV15 Stealthsuits * XV22 Battlesuit * XV25 Stealthsuits * XV88 Broadside Battlesuit * XV88-2 Broadside Battlesuit * XV104 Riptide Battlesuit * XV02 Pilot Battlesuit XV15_Stealthsuits.jpg|XV15 Stealthsuits XV22 Stealthsuit.jpg|XV22 Stealthsuit XV25 Stealthsuit.jpg|XV25 Stealthsuit XV8 Battlesuit.jpg|XV8 Crisis Battlesuit XV81 Battlesuit.jpg|XV81 Battlesuit XV85 Enforcer Battlesuit.jpg|XV85 Enforcer Battlesuit XV86 Coldstar Battlesuit.jpg|XV86 Coldstar Battlesuit XV88 Broadside Battlesuit with rifle.jpg|XV88 Broadside Battlesuit (twin-linked Heavy Rail Rifle) XV88_Broadside_Missiles_V2.jpg|XV88 Broadside Battlesuit (Missile Pods) XV88 Broadside Battlesuits artillery.jpg|XV88 Broadside Battlesuits (twin-linked Plasma Rifles) XV89 Crisis Battlesuit.jpg|XV89 Crisis Battlesuit XV9 Hazard Battlesuit.jpg|XV9 Hazard Battlesuit XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit.png|XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit XV104 Riptide Battlesuit.jpg|XV104 Riptide Battlesuit XV107 R'varna Battlesuit.jpg|XV107 R'varna Battlesuit XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit.jpg|XV109 Y'vahra Battlesuit KV128 Stormsurge.jpg|KV128 Stormsurge Tau_KX139_Taunar_Supremacy_Armour_1.jpg|KX139 Ta'unar Supremacy Armor Vechicles * Tetra anti-gravitic scout speeder * TX4 Piranha * TX7 Hammerhead gunship * TX-42 Piranha * TY7 Devilfish * Drone Harbinger Tetra anti-gravitic scout speeder.jpg|Tetra anti-gravitic scout speeder TX4 Piranha armoured combat scout skimmer.jpg|TX4 Piranha armored combat scout skimmer TX-42 Piranha.jpg|TX-42 Piranha TX7 Hammerhead anti-gravitic main battle tank.jpg|TX7 Hammerhead anti-gravitic main battle tank TX7 Hammerhead armed with an Ion Cannon.jpg|TX7 Hammerhead armed with an Ion Cannon TX78 Sky Ray Missile Defence Gunship.gif|TX78 Sky Ray Missile Defense Gunship TY7 Devilfish armoured troop carrier.jpg|TY7 Devilfish armoured troop carrier Drone Harbinger.png|Drone Harbinger Drones * Escort Drone * DX-4 Technical Drone * Earth Caste Builder Drone * Recon Drone * DX-11 Exploratory Drone * DX-13 Aerial Drone Mine * Gun Drone * Heavy Gun Drone * Interceptor Drone * Sniper Drone * Missile Drone * Shielded Missile Drone * MV52 Shield Drone * DX-6 Remora Drone Stealth Fighter * MV5 Stealth Drone * Grav-Inhibitor Drone * Command-Link Drone DX-4 Technical Drone.jpg|DX-4 Technical Drone Tau Water Caste diplomat accompanied by his Escort Drone.png|Escort Drone with Water Caste diplomat Tau_earthcastebuilder.jpg|Earth Caste Builder Drone Recon Drone.jpg|Recon Drone Exploratory_Drone.jpg|DX-11 Exploratory Drone DX-13 Aerial Drone Mine.jpg|DX-13 Aerial Drone Mine Gun_Drones.jpg|Gun Drones Heavygundrone.jpg|Heavy Gun Drone Interceptor_drone.jpg|Interceptor Drone Tau Firesight Marksman.jpg|Sniper Drones Missile Drone.jpg|Missile Drone Shielded_Missile_Drone.jpg|Shielded Missile Drone MV52_Shield_Drone.jpg|MV52 Shield Drone MV5 Stealth Drone.jpg|MV5 Stealth Drone Grav-Inhibitor_Drone.jpg|Grav-Inhibitor Drone Command-Link Drone.jpg|Command-Link Drone DX-6 Remora Drone Stealth Fighter.png|DX-6 Remora Drone Stealth Fighter Aircraft/Spacecraft * AX3 Razorshark Strike Fighter * Barracuda air superiority fighter * Sun Shark bomber * Tiger Shark * Tiger Shark AX-1-0 * Orca Dropship * Escort Carrier * Kass'l-class Gunship * Kir'la-class Carrier Escort * Kir'Qath-class Starship * Kir'shasvre-class Escort * Il'Emaar-class Merchant Transport * Skether'qan-class Starship * Gal'leath (Explorer)-class Starship * Nicassar Dhow * Il'fannor-class Cruiser * Lar'shi-class Cruiser * Il'Porrui (Emissary)-class Cruiser * Lar'shi'vre-class Cruiser * Bastion-class Commerce Vessel * Manta Missile Destroyer * Bastion-class Commerce Vessel * Stronghold-class Commerce Vessel * Warsphere * Security Orbital Razorshark.jpg|AX3 Razorshark Strike Fighter Barracuda_aeronautica.jpg|Barracuda air superiority fighter Sun_Shark.jpg|Sun Shark bomber Tiger_Shark2.jpg|Tiger Shark Tiger Shark AX-1-0.jpg|Tiger Shark AX-1-0 Orca Dropship.jpg|Orca Dropship Manta Missile Destroyer.jpg|Manta Missile Destroyer Castellan-class Heavy Escort.jpg|Castellan-class Heavy Escort WardenClassStarship.JPG|Kir'la Carrier Escort Nicassar Dhow.jpg|Nicassar Dhow Frigate Il'Emaar (Courier) Class Merchant Transport.jpg|Courier-Class Merchant Transport Kass'l Class Gunship.jpg|Kass'l Class Gunship Defender Class Starship.jpg|Defender Class Starship Messenger Class Starship.jpg|Messenger Class Starship Il'fannor Class Cruiser Mercant.jpg|Mercant Class Cruiser Lar'shi Hero Class Cruiser.jpg|Hero Class Cruiser Il'Porrui Emissary Class Cruiser.jpg|Emissary Class Cruiser Protector.jpg|Protector-class Cruiser Demiurg Bastion Cruiser.jpg|Demiurg Bastion Cruiser Gal'leath Class Battleship.jpg|Gal'leath Class Battleship Or'esBattleship.jpg|Custodian Class Battleship Demiurg Stronghold class Battleship.jpg|Demiurg Stronghold Battleship Kroot Warsphere.jpg|Kroot Warsphere TauOrbital.jpg|Security Orbital Gallery Tau_with_kroot.jpg Hunter Cadre Composition.jpg T'au Battlesuit Size Comparison.jpg|T'au Battlesuit Size Comparison T'au navy.png Category:Aliens Category:Warhammer Category:Factions